Jeff The Killer
by IAMTHEULTIMATE
Summary: : I got really into creepypastas this week and so I am writing a Jeff the Killer X OC. I will have several creepypastas, Such as Slenderman, Masky and Hoodie, Jane the Killer, Smile dog, the Rake, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, Creepy Tails Doll, Sonic.EXE and Zalgo. If I have forgotten any please feel free to tell me. The OC's name is Alexis. Rated M for Explicit content and Horror.
1. Prolouge

Jeff the Killer Chapter 1

A/N: I got really into creepypastas this week and so I am writing a Jeff the Killer X OC. I will have several creepypastas, Such as Slenderman, Masky and Hoodie, Jane the Killer, Smile dog, the Rake, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, Creepy Tails Doll, and Zalgo. If I have forgotten any please feel free to tell me. The OC's name is Alexis. This is kind of a short chapter.

Jeff the Killer Chapter 1: Prologue: Alexis's POV

I walked home from school. I am a freshman at Andrews High School. I lived about 6 blocks from the school, which normally isn't a big deal. But there have been a string of murders in my town. One of the murders was my sister, Brie. I was at the school preparing for the pep-rally the next day. All the kids who walked home now were allowed to carry a pocket knife to school as long as it stayed in our backpacks or pockets. I had a handmade dual-ended knife that stayed in my jacket pocket. It was about 9:00 in the evening on a Thursday night. I was right in front of my house when I saw him, A boy about my age wearing a white hoodie and covered in blood. My first instinct, Get my knife. So I did, I walked cautiously over to the boy and asked if he was alright. He didn't answer. Then I saw his bloody knife. I turned around and ran at full sprint into my house, being a track champion I made it into my house. I looked outside and the boy was gone. I made sure every door and widow was locked and blocked off. I ran to tell my parents what I saw. But when I walked into their room, all I saw was blood and their mangled bodies, I screamed and ran into every room in my house, I saw all of my families mangled corpses and I cried and screamed. I grabbed my now dead brother's sword and Glock pistol. I heard a banging on the window. I didn't care, I grabbed my cell out of my pocket and called the police. I was never able to hit the talk button.


	2. Slenderman's House

**Jeff the Killer chapter 2:**

**Lol, Cliffhanger last chapter.**

Jeff the Killer chapter 2: Slenderman's House: Alexis's POV.

I felt the phone being yanked from my hand. I saw the man with a strange smile cut into his face, I knew that smile well, I should… I had one just like it. It's called a Glasgow Grin. Japanese men would cut these grins into their wives faces if he felt that his wife was being unfaithful. I got mine because my boyfriend was too protective. I wondered how this strange man standing before me got one. I looked at him confused as I looked at the cut. He looked at me insanely, he said, "Go To Sleep," then I heard the breaking of glass, I turned around to see a tall, faceless man in a suit stand in front of me. He kind of looked like a character from a video game I played called Hitman. Except for the no face thing. I kicked the boy with the grin in the stomach and ran out my back door, I saw two people standing there. One wearing a hoodie showing only red eyes and a red smile, another with a white mask with black holes for eyes and a black painted mouth. They gestured anxiously for me to follow them so I did. I sprinted as I heard more glass breaking and the roar of a fire. I turned to see my house go up in flames. I then heard a faint static like sound, I turned and right behind me was the faceless man, out of shock I stumbled back and fell on the grass, the faceless man held out his hand to help me up. I gratefully took his hand up he pulled me up. The next thing I saw was static all around me. When the static cleared I was standing in a mansion. The same hooded and masked figures nodded to me in greeting and motioned for me to follow them, I did not see the faceless man anywhere, so I followed them, they lad me to a small room. I saw the faceless man standing before me. I bowed to him, being part Japanese it was custom to bow to elders and people of importance, "Th-Thank you for saving me," I managed to choke out as I stood up. I heard the masked person speak up in a slight British accent. He said, "You are welcome child. Do you know who I am?" I look at the masked boy, he seems younger than me. He speaks again, "My name is Slenderman, Please ignore the fact that I am speaking through Masky." I look over to Slenderman and nod. "The hooded boy is Hoodie. The one who attacked you was an illusion of Jeff. There are others who live here. But you will meet them soon enough." He said through Masky. I just nodded unsure of what to say. I wanted to break down crying, Not out of fear, out of dismay and loss. My family was dead and I couldn't even bury their bodies. I felt a few tears flow down my face. As if he read my thoughts, Hoodie walked over to me and smiled. "Don't worry," He said in a metallic-staticy voice, kind of like that of an automated message on a phone, "You are safe here." He said trying to reassure me. I gave him a half smile and nodded, "Thank you," was all I said before I heard the door slam open. "WHAT THE HELL SLENDY?! I LEAVE FOR TWO DAYS AND I HAVE THE MURDER OF 7 PEOPLE PINNED ON ME!" A voice shouted, I cringed and turned around only to see the same face of the person who killed my family, I screamed and ran to a corner and backed into it. The boy stared at me. "And this must be the families 2nd oldest daughter, Alexis. I see she's terrified of me!" He shouted at Slenderman. "Jeff, Calm down. It's not anyones fault that one of Zalgo's shape-shifting minions took a liking onto this girl and her family. But she is scared and upset enough and you are not helping. As far as she knows you're the boy who just killed her whole family!" Slenderman scolded, Jeff's face eased into a frown, or as much of one as he could manage, he looked over to me and got a curious look on his face. He walked over to me and wiped the make-up that I used to hide my sown up smile. His eyes got wider as he did, Hoodie and Masky got a look of surprise. Slenderman walked closer to me and looked at the scars. I stepped out of the corner and into the light. The stitches could never be removed or else the wound would only split open again, the stitches made me look like a rag doll or a scarecrow. All of a sudden I felt lightheaded and I passed out.

**CLIFFHANGER! I could not think of a better name for this chapter R&R!**


	3. Zalgo

**Jeff the Killer Chapter 3:**

I want to thank Iceundersilverfire for being the first to favorite my story! And Kyo-Lion for giving me the idea to write this! You both are awesome! And I personally thank you!

Chapter 3: Zalgo: Masky's POV I saw the girl fall to the ground once her stiches were fully revealed, I jumped back in fright, her body was now twitching. Jeff looked her over and took her pulse; she stopped twitching and began mumbling something. Jeff leaned over to hear what she was saying. A look of shock crossed his face. She stopped mumbling and began screaming. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU DEMON!" She yelled over and over again. Jeff looked confused. As she screamed small cuts began to form on her arms. Slenderman put his hand on her forehead and she stopped screaming and the cuts healed. She sat up quickly; I jumped back and looked to my brother. He walked over to her, Her eyes wide with fear. Hoodie began to speak to her. When he stood up he looked to Slenderman and said, "It's Zalgo… You were right." I shivered and looked over at Slenderman. He just nodded and looked at the girl as she tried to stand up and her knees buckled and she fell to her knees. Hoodie knelt beside her and began to help her up. She smiled in thanks and then winced slightly as she stood up. She rolled up her pants leg and saw that her leg was bleeding from 3 long cuts. She smirked and chuckled. "He's sending his Rake after me." She said. "But I'm not scared because his Rake can't get near me if I don't sleep." She said smirking. I carefully walked over to her as she shook her head, she muttered, "Shut up…Shut up…" She said to herself. She looked up at me and smiled, her short blue hair falling in her face, her eyes the same ice blue as her hair. "Sorry, I have a multi-personality disorder." She said with a small shrug if her shoulders, I just nod and help her back to her feet, she smiles. "Thank you," she says, "My name is Alexis, Alexis Jefferson." "N-nice to meet you Ms. Jefferson," I say. "It's just Alexis, or Alex, Or Lexie… I don't really care, Just don't call me Allie." She said smiling. I nodded, "O-Ok Alexis," She smiled and leaned against a wall and looked at the ceiling then out the window, A look of confusion crossed her face as she walked over to it and looked outside, her eyes widened. I looked outside as well and saw a girl who looked just like Alexis, but she had blood red hair and it was short, I almost thought it was a boy before Alexis muttered the name Brie. Alexis had tears streaming down her face as Brie walked closer. Brie flew up to the window, her eyes were gone, she had the same smile as Jeff, the right half of her face was caved in and bleeding, she opened her mouth showing a row of razor sharp teeth, "Come outside Alex, Come be with the rest of us," Brie said smiling as 6 more people appeared behind her. Alexis screamed and backed into a corner and closed her eyes and covered her ears, she was whispering to herself. I looked to Slenderman, Jeff, and my brother and I could tell that they saw Brie and the others. Brie and the others vanished and Alexis began to cry softly.

End of this chapter, I hope you all liked it. Please R&R I love to hear your thoughts and opinions and your advice on how to make my story better! Thank you!


	4. Creepypasta Club

**Jeff The Killer Chapter 4**

**Thanks all of you awesome fans of my story! And a special thank you to Kyo-Loin who has been helping me with my story!**

Jeff The Killer Chapter 4: Creepypasta Club: Alexis's POV

After the shock I just had I was ready to just give up and become a raving lunatic and get locked into yet another mental asylum. Then I looked at my watch, it was 10:00 p.m. "Oh no! I'm late for work!" I said glancing at the watch again, "I am so fired…" I sat down and put my hands on my head. The one I now know as Jeff sat beside me. "Where do you work?" He asked in a raspy voice. "I work at a nightclub. I am a singer. One of the best actually," I said with a smile. I wasn't lying either. And it was the only place where I could be myself, "Actually… I think you all would like it there." I said looking at the four people around me. "You'd fit right in." They looked at each other and nodded, "Sounds like fun," Jeff said. "I-I like the idea," Hoodie said. "I agree with Hoodie," Masky said. Slenderman nodded. I smiled wider. "We better hurry. I have to change though." I said pulling out my blue heart locket, I opened it and a shower of blue dust covered me and my hair grew longer and turned a white with streaks of blood red in it, my grin split open, showing most of my teeth, my outfit became totally black with red spots on it. The outfit itself was a pair of slightly ripped tights and a sequined black mini skirt and my shirt was long sleeved and ripped in places. I smiled looking in my compact mirror, which I always kept in my pocket. I saw looks of awe on all of their faces, except Slenderman. "What? I am not normal, I thought you knew that." I said smiling, "Ready to go?" I asked them, they all nodded. I opened my ring and a purple dust surrounded us and we appeared in front of a nightclub called "The Creepypasta Club." The others looked at me. I smiled and walked in and I was immediately rushed to the stage by some of the dancers. I waved bye at the four of them before I arrived on stage. The music started up and I began singing.

_Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange_

__

Come with us and you will see  
This our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll scream!

Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared  
Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Halloween

I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the who when you call, Who's there?  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween

In this town  
Don't we love it now

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

When Jack came out I smiled at him. Jack happened to be the one and only Eyeless Jack. He found the club and began to do this song with us everyday. I thought it was a guy in the costume until he tried to cut me open one night.

_And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy_

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! _Halloween!_

In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! 

When the song ended we all took a bow and walked off stage. E.J followed me back to the group of four. They seemed to know each other as they greeted each other as such. Then I felt something tug at my brain. The last thing I remember is seeing my sister Cassie's face.


	5. Cassie

**Jeff The Killer Chapter 5**

**Thank you to all my readers and commenters! I really appreciate the help!**

Jeff the Killer Chapter 5: Cassie: Jeff's POV

When Alexis collapsed again I barely caught her. When she stood back up her hair was short and blonde, her eyes were sky blue. She smiled. "Hi! My name is Cassie!" She said with a huge smile on her face. I looked at her confused. "Where's Alexis?" I said to her. "Oh! Alexis is in time out. She's been a bad girl and now master is mad at her. She has to be punished." She said sadly, a look of fear in her eyes. Masky spoke up in Slenderman's voice. "Who is this master you speak of?" He said. "Master Zalgo of course, He is the one who brought my family back to life. Now we are all alive. But he says it is Alexis's fault that we died in the first place and it's my job to mess up her body in punishment." She said. My eyes opened wider, if that's possible, when I heard this. "We won't let you hurt Alexis." Hoodie said. "You can't stop me. As this is Alexis's body, I have all of her powers and strength. As well as her speed and agility." Cassie said, but in a darker, more mature tone. "And if you try to stop me you would only hurt Alexis as I am already dead I cannot be hurt." She smirked and her eyes began to glow red. Then she ran out of the club. I chased after her, having inhuman strength and speed does come in handy. I ran as fast as I could to keep up with her, when she turned around a corner I saw her leaning against a wall, panting heavily, her hair was the snowy blue but her eyes were still blood red. I tackled her and she didn't fight back. I stood up and checked to see if she had any wounds or bleeding. Thankfully all she had were some bruises, probably from where I attacked her. I pulled her up and I looked at her, she had a blank stare. I waved my hand in front of her face and she seemed to snap out of it. She put a hand on her head and groaned in pain. "Ow… Did you really have to hit me that hard?" She said looking over at me. I just shrugged as Slendy, Masky, and Hoodie showed up. She looked up and waved to them. Hoodie walked over to her and checked her for wounds, I told him I had already checked her, but he found several cuts on her back, they looked like claw marks. She drew a shaky breath and sat down. "W-Why would they do this… Why?" She kept repeating to herself. Masky knelt beside her and began talking in Slenderman's voice. "Who Alexis… Who did this to you?" He asked. She looked up, her eyes full of hurt and betrayal. "My family." Was all she said before she buried her head in her arms and began crying softly. E.J. walked up to her and touched her head, she looked up at him and then looked away. E.J. shook her a little and told her to stand up and get out of here before somebody noticed and called the cops. She nodded and stood up. "You're right… You're right…" She said, she seemed to be dazed. I touched her shoulder and she didn't budge. I sighed and picked her up, she stared blankly into the distance. "Let's get out of here." I said, walking out of the alley way. The others close behind me. I heard Slendy, Masky and Hoodie teleport away. "Great… They left me here with E.J." I thought to myself as I ran at full speed back to Slendy's mansion, E.J. following close behind. When we got to the forest I began walking again, knowing no one would see the three of us here. I tried to snap Alexis out of her daze but nothing worked. I sighed as I began waling again. She was surprisingly light considering how tall she was. I was surprised that she wasn't taller than me. She was about my height though, and I'm 6 ft 6. Slendy's 8 ft tall though, Masky and Hoodie were about 5 ft tall. I heard crying in the forest. I walked closer to the sound and saw a little girl crying and holding a teddy bear, her head stained with blood and caved in. She turned to face me.

**WHO CAN GUESS THE MYSTERY GIRL!? I will post the next chapter on 11/17/13, Whoever can guess who she is will get an honorable mention and maybe something else! **

**PLEASE R&R!**


	6. Memories

**Jeff the Killer Chapter 6**

**No one guessed who the mystery girl was. DX. I was shocked! Anways… Heres the next chapter!**

Jeff the Killer Chapter 7:Memories :Alexis's pov.

I snapped out of my daze when I saw the girl walking over to us, Jeff was carrying me. I stood up and walked carefully towards the girl, I smiled at her. "It's ok, we won't hurt you," I say holding my hand out to her. I saw that there was a body beside her. It was a man, about 20 or 30 years old. The girl was clutching a teddy bear, her pink nightgown stained red with the man's blood and her own. "Did he hurt you?" I asked stroking her hair gently. She nodded and cried harder. I hugged her gently and picked her up. "H-he t-tried to kill me…" She said through her sobs. I handed the girl to Jeff and walked back to the body. There was another girl that looked exactly like the other girl. Same blood spatters and everything. Then I realized that it was the same girl. This girl is like Jeff and the others. I walk back over to them. The girl is asleep I take her out of his arms and carry her myself. The walk back to the mansion is silent. He speaks up first. "This girl… She's dead?" He says looking over at me. I nod and keep walking. I tried hard to keep from crying. I always knew I had some powers, seeing ghosts and knowing how someone died by seeing their body were only two of them. Others were speaking almost every language known to man and singing very well… My mom also swore that when I was born I had six arms as well as my two legs… boy was she crazy… But when I saw the girl's body I saw how she died… That man was her uncle and he had done something terrible to her, and when the girl, her name being Sally, told her mother her uncle reacted badly and killed the little girl. But the girl had come back to life as he tried to leave her body there. She stood up and killed him the same way he killed her. She bashed him in the head over and over with a tire iron. Once we were right in sight of the house my legs gave out and I began crying softly, Jeff took Sally inside then came back outside and sat beside me. He gently stroked my back. "You ok?" He whispered. I shook my head no. I didn't turn to face him. My hair hid my face, thankfully. I stood up and walked over to a tree and began to just keep hitting it. I had anger issues and with all that's happened I snapped. I punched the tree so hard it broke my hand, but I didn't care I just kept hitting it and hitting it. I felt a hand grab my wrist tightly, I turned around to see Jeff holding tightly to my hands and holding them above my head, I saw worry in his eyes. Then I saw something else. It was an image of another boy. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, the boy was smiling and saying, "Come on Jeff or we'll be late for the bus!" Then I was put into this image. I realized that it was Jeff's memory. I began to see things through Jeff's eyes. I began to follow the boy, or I was in Jeff's body. The boy and Jeff walked to the bus stop. "Liu wait up!" Jeff said as he ran to catch up with the boy. Then three boys on skateboards rolled up and said something about a fee to ride the bus, when Jeff refused the three boys attacked Liu and Jeff with knives. Jeff reacted and began to fight back. Two of the boys got stabbed and another punched hard in the gut. Jeff and Liu ran away as fast as they could. I blinked and I was standing in front of Jeff. The exact same way we were standing before I saw his memories, I saw a look of confusion on his face. He let me go and we walked back into the house. Sally was playing with The Tails Doll and . I smiled and ruffled her hair, Tails Doll and Sonic growled at me. I walked back over to Jeff and we lead me to another member of the house named E.J. or Eyeless Jack. He was apparently the doctor here. He casted up my hands and told me to be more careful. I knew I wasn't accepted here, with the exception of Slenderman, Masky, Hoodie, and maybe Jeff. I sat in the hall, I felt a slight stinging pain and I took the casts off of my hands and moved them. No more breaks in my hands. I smiled and began to head to the door. I saw Slenderman blocking my path; I stopped and looked at the tall man. Masky was standing behind him. "Please come with me," he said in Slenderman's voice. I nodded and motioned for him to lead the way. I followed behind them to his room. I propped myself against the wall and waited for him to speak.

**HAHA! Cliffhanger!**


	7. Family

**Jeff The Killer Chapter 7**

Jeff The Killer Chapter 7: Family: Alexis's POV

I looked at Slenderman in pure shock. He had just told me what my dad was and what I am. My dad was a Creepypasta, just like everyone in the mansion. And I am one too. I looked at him and he walked closer to me. I shook my head in disbelief. "Y-You mean to tell me that I am like you?" I asked looking up at him. He just nodded, then I saw something as I looked at where his eyes were supposed to be. Then I saw a younger version of my dad. My mother behind him, she had a small bump on her stomach. Then I realized that my mother was pregnant. My dad lunged at something. I couldn't see what though. I was seeing things from Slenderman's eyes. I saw him grab my mom with one of his many arms. I saw Jeff and the others run by me and attack with my dad. I saw a huge red monster trying to chase after us. I saw a look of fear on my mom's face as we ran. The monster could not get free. Then I heard a male scream. I turned around and saw my dad. Blood covering his chest where a large branch has skewered him. He just got off of the branch and began to attack the monster again, except he looked like Smile Dog, except a lot bigger and more wolf like. Then I realized… My dad was a werewolf. Then I saw back in Slenderman's office. "Wh-what did you see?" He asked me. I told him what I saw. He just nodded. "D-did you see anything?" I asked him. He nodded. "What did you see?" I asked. "I saw you and your sisters, you were in Christmas clothes and dancing to some music. You had a tree up that wasn't fully decorated. A police officer walked in and he told your that your sister was found dead in the park just down the road from your house, you broke down crying and the two blonde girls ran to get your step mother and your step siblings. That was all I saw." Slenderman said. "So-So my dad was a Werewolf?" I say looking up at him. "Lycan, actually." He said looking at me. I nodded. "And my mother? What happened to her?" Slenderman did not reply. I just nodded. "She's dead then…" I said softly. He just nodded. I felt like crying, but I had done enough crying for today. I just stood up and hit the brick wall behind me as hard as I could. When I pulled my hand back it was bleeding. I just wiped the blood off and watched the wound heal. "I wonder what Jeff saw when I saw his memory." I said to myself. "Jeff saw your memory?" Slenderman asked looking curiously at me. I nodded. "I saw him and another boy. They were being bullied and Jeff beat them up, then they ran away." I said looking at him. "But you have no idea what Jeff saw?" "No." He nodded and Hoodie opened the door and walked in. "Hoodie, Go get Jeff and bring him here." Slenderman said. He nodded and left. He came a few minutes later with Jeff. Jeff looked up at me then looked away. Slenderman began talking to Jeff. "Jeff, earlier Alexis saw one of your memories. What did you see when this occurred." Slenderman said. Jeff looked at me but didn't say anything. I walked over to him. "Tell them. I don't care what it was that you saw. Just say it." He sighed. "Alright… But I am not going into a whole lot of detail." He said, we both nodded and waited. "I saw everything from Alexis's eyes….."

~~Flashback Jeff's POV~~

I looked around, I was in a blue room. It was really nice and organized. I heard a name be called. "Alexis! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" The voice said. I stood up. I realized that I was not in my own body, but Alexis's. I walked downstairs and saw a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes yelling at a man I recognized as William, A lycan. He had short black hair and fiery red eyes, like Alexis's. Alexis stepped back from them when she saw the blonde woman, who must be her stepmother, pointing a knife at her. She shut her eyes tightly and waited for the knife to cut her, but it never did. Instead there was a loud crash and Alexis was picked up and thrown on something furry. She looked down and smiled. "Thanks Mike," She said to the wolf that showed up. She looked behind her and saw her father chasing after them. She smiled and they kept going, all the way to Texas.  
~~End of Flashback Still Jeff's POV~~

I looked at them after I had finished. Alexis was smiling, apparently lost in thought. Slenderman nodded and told me I could go, Alexis walked out behind me. She smiled and walked to the living room where BEN was playing Left4Dead 2. She asked if she could play, he nodded and handed her a controller. She was really good at the game. Everyone came to watch her and BEN play. She used the fire axe like a pro. I wondered if she played the game before. She seemed to know where everything is and exactly where to go. They beat the whole game in about two hours. Hell she even knew a trick to the game, on the last level, The Bridge, advanced mode is easier than the others. I smiled as I watched them play. Alexis was smiling as she played. In the end, she was the only one who made it out alive. She smiled and BEN looked at her in shock. She shrugged, "I've beaten this game about 20 times." She said standing up, "Thanks for letting me play." She said smiling at BEN. "You can play with me anytime." He said smirking. She nodded and walked over to where Sally was sitting, she looked at the girls' teddy bear, Charlie as she called it, was ripped in several places. Alex smiled and walked over to Slenderman and asked if he had a sewing kit. He nodded and Hoodie brought her a sewing kit. She easily sewed up the bear and even gave it a new eye and nose. She smiled and handed the girl the bear. Sally smiled and hugged Alexis tightly. I heard a ringing. Alexis pulled out her phone and smiled as she turned it off. I totally forgot what to day is," She said to herself. I knew what day it was. It was Friday, October 13th. But why did that day matter to her? She smiled and hummed "Happy Birthday" to herself. "Alexis? Is it your birthday?" Slenderman asked. She nodded. "My 15th birthday to be exact." She said looking at her phone. Her background was 8 people, including her. They were all smiling. Two young kids were blonde with blue eyes, another had blood red hair and black eyes. Another girl with red hair and green eyes. A boy with black hair and black eyes. A woman with brownish black hair and brown eyes. And William was in the picture as well. Alexis had tears coming from her eyes. Slenderman sat beside her and stroked her long blue hair. She hid her face in her hands and cried softly. I felt bad for her, I sat on the other side of her and patted her back. "Hey, you should be happy, It's your birthday." I whispered softly in her ear, I don't know why, but I hated seeing her so sad. She looked at me, she smiled and nodded. I smiled and walked to the others. "Guys, we got a party to plan." I said smiling


	8. Mystery Person

**Jeff the Killer Chapter 8**

**A/N- I am adding a new character at my annoying sisters request. **** s/9888203/13/The-Mysterious-man-behind-the-mirror****. This is her most recent story. Please read it and thank you.**

Jeff the Killer Chapter 8- Mystery Girl- New OC's POV. ((Hehe! No name yet!))

I smiled as I saw the Creepypastas working so hard for my sister. I saw my mother hanging streamers, Slenderman hanging balloons, and other creepypastas just doing other things. Then I saw Alex. She was smiling, Her hair was different though, then again so was mine. Would she even recognize me? I shrugged at the thought and walked out to see her. I smiled at my new face. I had to warn them, I didn't want her hurt, no matter how much I hated her. I knew what Zalgo had sent after her. I knew she was scared, but a much worse fate was going to become of her. And if she wasn't prepared… she and her friends would all die. I felt something wrap around my leg. I sighed as I was pulled off my feet and hung upside down. I smiled at Slenderman. Alex ran up to him. "Put her down! That's my sister!" She said frantically. I smiled, her eyes were now blood red, just like the prophecy said. Her hair was the same blue as the deepest and clearest part of the ocean, and the way the light hit it made it shine like the moon on the surface of water. Slenderman set me down and Alex looked at me carefully. A monochrome clown and a boy with a carved smile stood behind her. I noticed her Glasgow Grin and smiled. "Finally decided to show off your scars Alex?" I said in a bored tone, She held a sword to my throat. "How did you get here and who sent you?" Alex said in a growl. I put my hands up in a mock surrender. "Is that anyway to treat the girl who's trying to save your life?" I said smirking at her. She growled again. "What do you mean Save my life?" She said. "I mean that your life is on the line Alex. Zalgo let me live, the others weren't as lucky. I know you've seen them in your head Alex, He showed me what you saw, and that girl who claims to be me is actually Julia. You need to trust me Alex. I know we have our differences but you need to trust me! You're not safe in the Overworld. You need to go to your home world Alex. You're not safe here!." I knew Alex was stuborrn and may not listen to me, but I had to try anyway. "How do I know that you aren't tricking me? How do I know I can trust you?" She said looking down at me, which is strange because I was always taller than her. "Well Brie? Do you have an answer?" She said, smiling at my name.

**OHH! CLIFFHANGER! XD I have to go for now. Please check out my sister's story and please don't be mean to her. Or else I will have Jeff come put you to sleep. XDXD And this is a short chapter I know but I just needed to introduce my new character. Anyways the next chapter should be up tomorrow or Thursday.**


	9. Party

**Jeff the Killer Chapter 9**

Jeff the Killer Chapter 9: Party: Alexis's POV

Brie ran off after she had said what she needed to. I watched as her red hair vanished through the trees. I put my sword down and sighed. I saw her get killed… There was no way that that was her. I shivered at the memory.

~~~Flashback~~~

Brie and I were walking home since my stepmother couldn't pick us up. I walked to the middle school to pick her and Shaw, my stepbrother, up. When I got there I saw them smiling. They walked over to me. I saw a boy hiding in the shadow of the building. I figured it was just another kid whose parents didn't pick him up. As we walked away, I heard my sister scream. I turned around and saw her get stabbed several times in the chest. Shaw ran and the boy ran as well. I dialed 911 on my phone and tried to stop my sisters' bleeding. But there was no saving her. I cried for almost a week after that. That started the string of murders throughout the town.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

I sat on the ground and began crying softly at that. Seeing the blood and life run out of my sisters body and onto my hands. All I could do was cry. Jeff sat beside me, "Come on Alexis. Come enjoy your party." He said holding his hand out to help me up. I smiled and took his hand. He pulled me up and led me to a table. I sat down and smiled at the people around me. They smiled back, well, except for Slenderman, but I'm sure he would smile if he could. The party was like any normal Birthday Party. Except for the end of it. Some creepypasta girls showed up. And when they did… Jeff and One of Slenderman's brothers, Splendorman, I think, recommended that we play a game. They didn't say what game. They dragged the boys back inside. I sighed and sat down. I talked with some of the girls. One was Jane, one was Sophie, the twins Michelle and Hailey, Erica, and Maxine. The girls were nice, except for Jane. She didn't seem to want to be here. When the boys came back out I saw the hat they were holding. Now I knew what we were playing.

**I will post again probably tomorrow or Friday. Please no hateful reviews. I would appreciate some help on the next chapter. And please follow me on this site: **

** JeffTheKillerWasHere  
**

**And add me on Facebook. My Facebook name is Ellis TheCourier ZombieKiller **

**THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY! **


	10. 7 minutes

**Jeff The Killer Chapter 10**

**I have a ton of people begging to be in my story. It's driving me crazy! If you want to be in my story send me a background story of the character and a picture of him/her/it.**

Jeff the Killer chapter 10: 7 minutes: Jeff's POV

I saw the look on Alexis's face when we walked out of the house. She seemed nervous. It's a good thing we rigged the game. When the girls pull out an object it will be who their match will be. This is the way we have always played the game. Alexis was nervous, I could tell by the way she was shaking, well, more like a shiver, but I noticed it. I walked over to her. "You don't have to play if you don't want to," I whispered to her. "N-No…I'll play..." She said in a soft voice. I nodded. One by one the girls pulled objects out of the hat, when the hat came to Alexis she pulled out my object. I smiled and looked at the pocketknife. She seemed confused. She shrugged slightly and held the knife above her head. BEN came over and blindfolded her and led her to a closet I followed behind them. Once she was inside I came in behind her, BEN locked the closet. I pulled her blindfold off and smiled.

Alexis's POV.

I was scared, I didn't know who I had gotten put in here with. I took a deep breath when the blindfold was removed. I felt arms wrap around me. I shuddered and stepped away from whoever I was in here with. "W-who am I in here with?" I didn't mean to stutter but I was scared. I felt someone hug me from behind. "Don't be afraid, It's just me." Said a voice I recognized as Jeff. "Jeff? Is that you?" I asked turning around to face him. "Yes, It's me," he said. I sighed in relief and smiled at him. He touched my face and softly stroked it. I closed my eyes and let him. He hugged me closer to him, I felt our warmth mixing together and I smiled more. I heard the door unlock and open. Jeff let go of me and led me out of the closet. I blushed slightly and walked out, Jeff was holding my hand. I saw the other pairs go in and out. Some vanished upstairs and weren't seen the rest of the day… But we heard quite a few of them. I laughed and went outside and sat by a tree in the forest. I saw Jeff follow me and sit beside me. I smiled and closed my eyes. I felt something gently scrape along my cheek, right where my stitches were. I jumped back and looked at Jeff horrified. He held his hands up in surrender, I touched the stitches and sighed in relief, they weren't cut open. He held his hand out to help me up. Suddenly I felt sick, I ran behind a tree and threw up everywhere. I shivered seeing a familiar form standing in front of me, I ran after the figure. Then all I saw was blackness.


	11. Samantha's Warning

**Jeff the Killer Chapter 11**

**A/N My friends are begging me to put them in this story, do you know how hard it is to do that? I mean come on! Cheese,…. Anyway, enjoy the story! And since I'm sick of having to go back and fix the names I'm just gonna change the names slightly. ((Ex. Alexis is Alex, Same character, different name))**

Jeff the Killer Chapter 11: Samantha's Warning: Jeff's POV

I saw Alex fall on the ground. A tall girl was knelt beside her. This girl had short black hair with hot pink around the edges. Her eyes were black as well. She smiled at Alex and picked her up. She saw me and smiled. "Please, take her away from here before the others show up," she said handing Alex to me. Alex opened her eyes and looked at the girl. "S-Sam…" She whispered, the girl smiled. "Yes Alex, You need to get out of here. Brie, Darian, our parents, and I refuse to attack you and your new family, but the others will kill you if they see you." She said. "S-So Savannah, Shaw, and Cassie hate me now?" Alex said smirking. "Tell them that I refuse to fight them and that I won't attack them. And tell them I'm sorry for what happened and that if I could change it I would." Tears streamed from her eyes. Sam hugged Alex tightly. "Don't worry Alex, I will tell them, hopefully they will understand." Alex smiled and hugged her back. "I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I didn't think that he would be so desperate…" Alex said softly. "Don't worry, I'll fix this mess, even if that means dying in the process then so be it." Alex said looking at Sam. "I mean it… I will kill myself if that fixes this…" She said. Sam nodded, "Don't worry, there has to be another way," she said in a whisper. Alex nodded, "I hope…" Alex whispered. I heard a rustle of leaves behind me, I growled and pulled my knife out. I saw Sally run over to us, she stopped when she saw my knife. I put it away and looked at her. "What's wrong Sally?" I asked her. She was trembling. "A-A man… H-He came looking for Alex… We need to hurry!" She said grabbing my arm, I looked over at Alex, Sam was gone. Alex began to run to the house. She stopped in front of the door. The whole house was on fire. She ran inside and began pulling people out of the house. I ran in to help her. Once everyone was out, Slenderman began to heal people's wounds. I heard a dog whimpering. Alex ran back inside the house, I saw her throw something out of one of the windows. I ran over to the thing, it was Smile Dog. He whimpered slightly as I petted him. Then the house collapsed. Everyone gasped… I looked around for Alex… But she wasn't there. I saw two people, a man and a woman, run to the house and began pulling at the wood. They didn't seem to be getting hurt. Then the man became a wolf and dragged something out of the fire. With hair burnt and skin covered in blisters, it was Alex. She was coughing badly, everyone ran over to her. Her eyes were open and she was breathing. I sighed in relief and looked at the two people. The woman had long brown hair that was extremely curly and deep brown eyes. The man had very short black hair and red eyes like Alex. He growled at me and looked at Alex. The woman stroked his head and he calmed down. Alex coughed again, I pulled a bottle of water out of a cooler that we had outside for Alex's party. She opened the bottle and drank half of it. She took a deep breath and relaxed again. She smiled at the woman. "Hi Deb, Hey Dad." She said smiling at the wolf-man. The man put his head against hers and she petted him. She took a shaky breath and coughed a little. "What happened?" She asked looking at Slenderman. "Zalgo, he came looking for you, he set the house on fire when he found out that you weren't here. He went ballistic and left." Slenderman said. She stood up and walked over to Masky and Hoodie, Hoodie was unconscious, Alex put her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes, mumbling something that I could not hear, Hoodie jolted up and attacked Alex. Masky pulled him off of her, she smiled. "I honestly didn't think that that would work." She said. "What did you do?" I asked. "Before Sam left, she gave me this." She held up a heart shaped necklace, it was blue and red with stars inside of it, "She told me that as long as I wore this, I would be able to use my powers. She said I had healing powers… So, I healed him." Alex said looking at the heart. The woman Alex had called Deb, stood up and hugged Alex. "Your father wanted to tell you, but her only wanted to keep you safe…" She said. "I know, this is all my fault… I should have listened to my dream and gone to him, if I had you would still be alive." Alex said, trying to keep from crying. "Don't blame yourself Alexis, you couldn't have known." Her dad said as he stood up. "I-I think I need some sleep…" Alex said looking at the ground. "As much as I hate this, we'll have to go to my brother, Offenderman's, house." Slenderman said, putting a hand on his head. Everyone immediately began complaining. I looked over at Alex, she was slowly dozing off, her parents were gone. I knelt beside her, she was asleep. I picked her up and began carrying her. "We had better get going if we're gonna make it there by sunset." I said looking at the group. They mumbled and began walking. Slenderman took Alex out of my arms and carried her. She slept peacefully. "Thanks," I said to Slenderman as he carried her. He nodded, "You're welcome. When we get to my brother's house I need you to not let Alex out of your sight, especially around my brother." He said. "Of course." I said nodding. "Good, The last thing I want is this child to suffer anymore than she already has." I laughed at this "How is it that one girl could change a cold hearted killer, two actually…" I thought.


End file.
